leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.98
* Matchmaking algorithm improved. |Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.98 |Prev = V1.0.0.97 |Next = V1.0.0.99 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net v1.16.12 * Summoners who are level 20 and above can now participate in full Arranged Team Ranked Games. * Summoners must be still Level 30 to participate in Solo Ranked Games. Improvements * Music at the end of Champion Selection will now fade out properly. * The Store button will now be greyed out when it is offline for maintenance. * The matchmaking algorithm has been improved. * Changes to free to play champions should now be updated without having to log out and back in. * When a minimum number of players for a practice game is required, it should now correctly count players on both teams. * You will no longer receive a notification when someone denies your friend request, or removes you from their friend list. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug where champion selections would sometimes have no champions to choose from. * Fixed issues where looking at another player's runebook sometimes showed your runepages. * Fixed an issue where you sometimes would not get the skin you selected. * Fixed an issue where players would sometimes not transition from the "Waiting for Stats…" screen to the end of game stats screen. * Fixed a bug where queue dodging a Normal Game would result in a Leave. * Fixed a bug where queue dodging a Ranked game would only grant a Loss instead of both a Loss and and Leave. * Fixed a bug where disabling Champion Selection help tooptips was not working properly. * Fixed a bug where in rare cases a Summoner would be told that it was not their turn to pick when attempting to lock their selection. * Fixed a bug where Champion filters applied in the Summoner Profile would persist through into Champion Selection. * Fixed a bug where purchased Champions would not show up until logging out and back in. * Fixed a bug where in rare cases a team would receive a rating decrease if they won a game where one of their teammates had left. * Fixed a client crash. League of Legends v1.0.0.98 英雄 * : Galio fires a concussive blast from his eyes, slowing and dealing damage to enemies caught near the impact point. * Galio shields an ally Champion, increasing their Armor and Magic Resistance, and restoring Galio's health each time that Champion suffers damage. * : Galio claps his wings, unleashing a gust of concussive wind that damages enemies and leaves a directional draft in its wake that increases ally movement speed. * (Ultimate): Galio assumes the form of a statue, taunting nearby enemies and storing concussive energy as they attack him. Galio then bursts from his statue shell, releasing the stored energy to damage surrounding foes. * (Innate): Galio converts 50% of his total Magic Resistance into Ability Power. * : cooldown reduced to 20/19/18/17/16 from 22/21/20/19/18. * : cooldown reduced to 20 from 22. * Fixed a bug with where Ezreal's voice would play at the target location instead of where Ezreal was. * now resets Garen's auto attack timer on cast. * : ** Base damage increased to 30/38/46/54/62 from 28/36/44/52/60. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.2 from 0.25. ** Turrets no longer get bonus attack damage based how many hits they have landed. * Base movement speed increased to 315 from 310. * : ** Range increased to 650 from 600. ** Cooldown reduced to 15/13/11/9/7 from 16/14/12/10/8. * : range increased to 650 from 575. * Fixed a typo in 's tooltip that indicated the spell did magic damage when in fact it does physical damage. * Fixed a bug with that would cause it to occasionally not include Ability Power in the damage. * is no longer dodgeable and now resets Nidalee's auto attack timer on cast. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 from 30/26/22/18/14. ** Heal reduced to 125/180/235/290/345 from 125/200/275/350/425. * : slow increased to 24/28/32/36/40% from 16/22/28/34/40%. * : new passive component: 2/4/6/8/10% cooldown reduction. * : ** Duration increased to 1.2/1.5/1.8/2.1/2.4 from 0.8/1.2/1.6/2/2.4. ** It now deals damage over 2/3/4/5/6 ticks, evenly split by the duration, instead of every 0.4 seconds. * : magic resistance reduction changed to 12/15/18/21/24 from 15 at all ranks. * : cooldown increased to 50 from 40. * : ** Base heal amount reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 80/135/190/245/300. ** Cooldown increased to 10 from 9. * : cooldown increased to 120/110/100 from 100/90/80. * : base heal reduced to 100/145/190/235/280 from 100/150/200/250/300. * Fixed a bug with where it was not applying the poison damage immediately upon hit. * : tooltip now displays stat bonuses. * : cooldown increased to 26/23/20/17/14 from 25/22/19/16/13. * : ** Health cost reduced to 30/45/60/75/90 from 40/55/70/85/100. ** It is now blocked by spell shields. 物品 * : ** Stats increased to +35 Attack Damage, +15% Lifesteal from +25 Attack Damage, +12% lifesteal. ** Active: cast range increased to 400 from 300. ** Fixed a bug where the active effect would go through spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where the active effect stacked with 's active. * : ** Stats increased to +60 Attack Damage, +75 Ability Power, +15% Lifesteal, +13% Spell Vamp from +45 Attack Damage, +55 Ability Power, +15% Lifesteal, +12% Spell Vamp. ** Fixed a bug where the active effect stacked with ' active. * : ** Removed from the recipe. ** Combine cost decreased to 75 from 150 gold. ** Attack damage decreased to 23 from 35. * Fixed a bug in which was displaying the wrong stat bonuses. 召唤师峡谷 * Fixed a bug where would stop attacking a target immediately after the target stopped attacking Baron Nashor. * Fixed a bug where was not regenerating health at the proper rate. General * Smart Cast now defaults to Shift and Self Cast now defaults to Alt. These can be changed in the keybinding menu. * Death Recap now operates under a priority system in order to show which abilities are contributing most to the kill. * Fixed several server crashes. * Fixed a bug where kills or assists were not granting experience if the Champion was too far away from the target. * Fixed a bug with the Tutorial where disabling the sound would break the progression. * Fixed a bug where Champions that killed a target would continue playing channeling animations after the target was dead. * Fixed a bug where the item stack number wouldn't swap properly when items were rearranged in the inventory. * Fixed a bug where entering a game with sounds disabled would cause all sounds to be disabled for the rest of the game, regardless of if sounds were enabled later on. Skins * now has Alien turrets. Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.98 en:V1.0.0.98